


long way to go

by LINOKONW



Category: american captain
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINOKONW/pseuds/LINOKONW
Summary: 美国队长和国际间谍小姐的平淡日常。我尝试着开车（第一次第一次），然而好像开得不是很好，大家随便看就当在看我的黑历史了。前方美队崩塌高能预警！如有不适请多见谅并立即退出！感谢每一个红心推荐写评论的朋友！其他文章请点头像。





	long way to go

**Author's Note:**

> 美国队长和国际间谍小姐的平淡日常。
> 
> 我尝试着开车（第一次第一次），然而好像开得不是很好，大家随便看就当在看我的黑历史了。
> 
> 前方美队崩塌高能预警！如有不适请多见谅并立即退出！
> 
> 感谢每一个红心推荐写评论的朋友！其他文章请点头像。

你站在黑灯瞎火的客厅里，头一次感到恼火。一种准备了大惊喜但是该为此感到高兴的人却自己飞出去快乐完全忘了你的恼火。

天知道你为了能够快点完成任务赶回来抱抱亲爱的美国队长已经有多久没有睡过一个超过三小时的觉了，更何况你还在任务中受了伤。而造成这一切苦累的缘由却只不过是受人敬仰的美国大兵在上一次的电话中说的那句“你离开的太久，我想你了。”

 

你踢掉脚上的高跟鞋，对自己实在是太把史蒂夫说的话放在心上这一点感到气恼，果然工作就应该纯粹点，不能掺杂那么多个人感情。

 

丢下肩上的背包走进厨房，你一把打开冰箱就看到满柜子都是码得整整齐齐的冰镇牛奶，还有两大盒你爱吃的黑加仑。

 

你拿出牛奶，心情稍微好了一些，然后你决定给夜不归宿的百岁老人打个电话。

 

电话响了没几声就立刻被接起，史蒂夫的声音合着喧闹的背景音冲出手机话筒。

 

你听到他不敢置信的唤了一句你的名字。

 

玻璃杯轻轻磕在桌上发出一声微弱的呻吟，你给自己倒了一大杯冰牛奶，故意压低声音颇为生气的对着手机说道：“别告诉我你忘了给我的电话号码打上备注，还有，你这是夜不归宿亲爱的罗杰斯先生。”

 

史蒂夫笑了一声，有些不好意思的向你道歉：“抱歉，我没想到你今天晚上会回来，你要不要先洗澡睡觉？我这边聚会结束就立刻回……”

 

说话声被突然打断，听筒里扭曲着爬出一片沙拉沙拉的摩擦杂音。史蒂夫的手机应该是被抢了，因为你清晰地听到了托尼史塔克的声音：“居然还有女人会在这么晚给你打电话，Cap她是谁？”

 

“托尼，赶快还给我。”

 

对面又是一阵嘈杂，你打开免提饶有兴趣地等待着，对史蒂夫的答案非常好奇。

 

过了一会儿后史蒂夫妥协了似的重重地叹了口气，然后你听到他用严肃而认真的语气回答道：“她是我外出许久的爱人。”

 

不错的答案，可以给九十分。你点点头，对史蒂夫的回答非常满意。于是你咽下最后一口牛奶趁着对面仍然处于震惊的空档非常愉悦地说道：“那么亲爱的罗杰斯先生，你的爱人现在准备来接你回家了。”

 

你相信耳力过人的复仇者们肯定也都听到了。

 

等你开车到达史塔克大厦楼下的时候史蒂夫已经在等你了，复仇者们排成一排好奇地等在他身后，克制又放肆的拉长脖子张望着。

 

你放下车窗冲史蒂夫露出一个不怀好意的笑，一边探出车窗跟他亲吻一边打趣他：“现在你外出许久的爱人来接你这个夜不归宿的好孩子了。”

 

门口的复仇者们看到你们的亲吻后同时惊讶的倒抽了一口凉气。

 

史蒂夫隔着车门用力地抱住你，鼻尖深深探进你的发间。

 

“我很希望你能像这样多来接我几次。”

 

你抚摸着他的鬓角勾起一个坏笑，眼睛不愿离开他片刻。

 

“你是指像今天这样破坏完我准备的惊喜然后出来接你？这个想法太危险了，你很有可能彻底失去我史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

 

史蒂夫捧住你的脸笑得如二月初暖的细细和风，他温和又认真的否定你道：“不，我绝不会让我的女孩离开我。”

 

你们抛下期盼着跟你谈话的复仇者们立刻回了家，然后又像是一拍即合的火星和干柴一样互相在黑暗的客厅里尽情拥吻。

 

你紧贴着史蒂夫的胸膛用力汲取着他身上的温暖和爱恋，疲倦的身体和心灵在你的嘴唇触碰到他的气息之后就立刻重新苏醒，你不由自主地微微颤栗着，紧密相贴的肌肤通过逐渐升高的体温告诉你史蒂夫跟你一样激动难耐。

 

倒在你们日常画画看书消遣用的窗台上时你不小心磕到了自己的脑袋，不痛，但刚好能够将你几乎处于涣散边缘的意识拉回来一些。

 

史蒂夫亲吻着你的脖颈，带着些许小心和无数温柔。你轻轻呻吟一声，难耐地勾住他的脖颈，凑上去吻住他的时候你眼角的余光瞥到了窗外的冷清夜色。

 

现在是半夜，周围所有的窗口无论是商店还是住户都已经熄灭了灯光，只有路边用来照明的几盏路灯仍然在顽强地发光发热。你眯起眼，感觉那点光实在是太微弱了，模模糊糊的就算是靠近了应该也看不真切，但月光却盛大而强势，冰凉霜雪一般，让你觉得每一缕闯进窗台的清辉都显得如此强硬如此刺眼，硬是将你跟史蒂夫原始的原始的野兽一般的情欲照得无所遁形。

 

情欲是个好东西，它甚至能让月光羞愧。

 

你转过头对上史蒂夫专注温柔的目光，感到情潮像失控的河水一样汇到小腹。

 

史蒂夫解开你的上衣，他一边低头亲吻你的锁骨一边环过你去解你的内衣扣，你躁动不安，伸手去解他的皮带。

 

这不是你们第一次坦诚相见了，但你们却都像是第一次一样激动，甚至有点粗暴。

 

灼热的吻一路向下，然后在你的胸口附近徘徊，你沉浸在史蒂夫温柔的亲吻中，意识逐渐涣散。

 

胸前的柔软忽然被覆上一层粗糙而滚烫的火，你被那灼人的热度惊得腰肢一挺，然后整个上半身都被史蒂夫搂了起来，你喘出一口粗气，下一秒就被他含住了乳首。

 

奇异的酥麻感爆发在你的胸尖，史蒂夫轻轻吸允噬咬着让这股舒爽的快感持续发酵，你忍不住舒服的呻吟出声，然后开始扭着腰主动地将胸口往前递，双手也不自觉的插入他的发间希望他能给你更多。

 

得到你的许可后史蒂夫在你的上半身毫不留情地攻城掠地，他压抑而狂热地在你身上亲吻着留下一个又一个朱红色的印记，他的另一只手小心地探向你幽深紧密的花园，然后缓慢的进行探索和开拓。你燥热难耐，不断抬起自己的腹部贴向他已经肿胀粗大的分身。

 

滚烫的气息像燎原之火，片刻间就烧掉了所有的理智，你攀上史蒂夫的肩头用早已变得沙哑不已的声音邀请他：“不要再让我等待了，别把你的温柔浪费在这上面。”

 

说着你便凭借着强大的腰腹力量将双腿缠到史蒂夫身上，早已潮湿不已的花穴直接就送到了他的分身面前。抵在入口处的史蒂夫实在是太过炽热，你甚至能感觉到自己在史蒂夫怀里被烫得颤抖了一下。

 

史蒂夫紧紧搂着你不断用他的下身进行摩挲挑逗，他原本雪白的皮肤呈现出一种温热的粉红，细密的汗珠凝在他的额角和鼻梁上，清冷的月光打上去就像是给他添了一层冷硬的金属外膜，让他显得比平时更加坚毅。

 

你暧昧地在他耳边吹了一口气，一下子咬上他的耳垂，史蒂夫笑了一声，扶着你坐起来，炽热的分身依然顽强地抵在花穴入口。

 

“我只是希望你不会受伤。”

 

说完他不等你反应就直接一个挺身送了进来，你被一插到底脑子里满是烟花，整个人紧绷着发出一声粘腻的呻吟。

 

史蒂夫压着你的腰动了动，一边亲吻你的锁骨揉捏你的胸一边在你的身体里左右搅动，你被他搅得浑身瘫软，膝下一滑就坐了下去，而且一坐就硬是将他的全部都深深吃进了身体里。这一下进入得太过深入太过粗暴，直接就戳到了你的敏感点，你尖叫一声，无力地把脸埋进史蒂夫的肩窝。

 

史蒂夫颤抖着将几乎失去神智的你放下，他掰开你的大腿低下头亲吻你的脸庞，然后把你的腿挂到他的肩上开始狠狠地抽动。

 

湿热的幽径又紧又窄，强烈的收缩让史蒂夫几乎控制不住想要缴械投降，他放下理智不断向你索取，每一次抽动都是连根拔起又整根没入，箭心永远专门对着那一点。

 

“嗯……啊……嗯……”

 

你抱紧史蒂夫大口呼吸，这样直接的拳拳到肉的顶弄将你折磨得说不出话来，大幅度的操弄之下你甚至能听到淫靡的水声和强劲的肉体撞击声，那些声音令你羞涩又令你疯狂，让你忍不住地就想要抬起腰向史蒂夫索取更多。

 

纤长洁白的双腿牢牢挂在史蒂夫健壮的腰上，你张开嘴巴不住地发出呻吟，脑海里全是大片大片清冷华丽的月光。沉迷于情潮的史蒂夫低下头，他深邃的眼睛专注狂热地看着茫然而迷离的你，汗水顺着他的额角滑落滴到你的胸口上，然后换来一个属于你的吻。

 

灭顶的快感如同末日的海啸一般极为粗暴的将你们两人吞没，你扬起脖颈睁大眼睛，任由自己溺亡在这片浑浊的海洋和冰凉的月光下，然后又被史蒂夫温柔地救起。

 

你浑身疲软的瘫在史蒂夫怀里，微微聚焦的眼睛胡乱地扫视着窗外的夜景。

 

黑暗从每一个下水道入口爬出来占领路面，湿漉漉的潮气凝成一片灰色的薄雾，这片薄雾在地上翻滚着，狰狞而沉默地向上攀爬，它渐渐笼过微弱的路灯，咆哮着向冷硬盛大的月光宣战。

 

你忽然想起遇见史蒂夫之前的每一个夜晚，那些夜晚看起来与今天的夜晚并没有什么不同，只是塞满了冷冰冰的孤独和压抑无边的寂寞。

 

“史蒂夫，”你轻轻呢喃着，偏过头看向正在为你整理头发的美国队长，他垂下眼凝视着你，目光专注认真。

 

“你知道吗？我以前从来没有过家的概念，跟你在一起后也没从没想过这些，这个房子对于我来说就只是一个暂时的居所，但是现在我觉得我有了，有了一个家。”

 

你轻轻吻上史蒂夫的眼角放下一切防备贴近他说道：“我终于回家了，史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫低下头还你一个充满怜惜的吻，温热的手搂住你满是水渍的腰，他仍然是一副认真倾听严肃对待的美国队长式的神情，却又略有不同。

 

“欢迎回家，我外出许久的爱人。”

 

夜色深沉，你窝在史蒂夫怀里跟他相拥而眠，以往寂寞冰冷的夜晚在此刻离你远去，迎接你的将是充满温暖的沉沉梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 我在努力地区分开美队、托尼、小蜘蛛、索尔篇的各个女主，我不想他们混成一个人，然而好像我有点失败了。
> 
> 美队日常我希望你们是安静过日子，一个会撩一个会坦诚地接。托尼日常我希望你们是甜甜蜜蜜闹腾相爱的热恋情侣，小蜘蛛日常我则希望你们是青涩美好的学生爱恋，(ಥ_ಥ)，但是怎么回事我好像写串了？
> 
> 算了，咱们且看且过吧……


End file.
